Soledad
by QyNo
Summary: [ SONGFICT ] Yang Jaemin harapkan, Mark memberi penjelasan padanya. Hanya itu. [ NCT Fanfic. Mark x Jaemin. MARKMIN!Broken. GS! Angst. Hurt. ]


_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind_

 _If only you could heal my heart just one more time_

.

Jaemin mendengus. Hari yang mendung begitu menggambarkan suasana hatinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Semuanya menjadi tidak lagi menarik dimata wanita cantik bermarga Na itu.

Meminum _green_ _tea_ dihadapannya, Jaemin menatap rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

"Sepertinya hujan memang memiliki kekuatan untuk membawa kita kedalam sebuah kenangan." Jaemin menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Ya. Dan kalian membuatku harus mengenangnya karna terlambat. Menyebalkan." Tangan yang sedari tadi memegang gelas kini terlipat didada.

"Rasanya malas sekali berkumpul disaat hujan seperti ini." rengek lelaki berambut mangkok yang telah duduk disamping kanan Jaemin. Tiga orang lainnya menyusul duduk melingkari meja.

"Kau memang pemalas, Sanha! Kapan sih kau bersemangat saat kita kumpul?" dan Sanha hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar penuturan Renjun.

Mereka berbincang dan bergurau dengan asyik disudut cafe langganan sampai pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan kalian." seru pelayan dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih, Karry." Renjun berujar tak kalah ramah.

"Beberapa waktu kebelakang ku perhatikan, kenapa hanya berlima? Apa Mark sangat sibuk?" Karry mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak disangka dan membuat mereka semua bungkam.

Merasa atmosfernya berubah, masih dengan sopan dan ramah Karry pamit kembali kedapur setelah meminta maaf atas kelancangannya.

Tidak ada satupun yang berniat memecah keheningan mereka berlima. Terlihat ingin menjaga perasaan masing-masing terutama perasaan wanita dengan rambut coklat susu yang tengah menatap sendu _green_ _tea_ nya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengar penjelasannya." lirihan Jaemin masih terdengar oleh keempat lainnya. Lelaki disamping kirinya bahkan menepuk lembut punggungnya, bermaksud menguatkan hati wanita cantik itu.

 _'Setidaknya itu membuat sakitku berkurang'_

.

...

.

 _Even when I close my eyes_

 _There's an image of your face_

.

"Matamu mengerikan, Nana." Daehwi berujar dengan dahi yang berkerut, berlagak layaknya seorang balita melihat monster.

"Kau mau bersaing dengan member EXO agar terlihat seperti panda, ya?" pertanyaan dari Jihoon yang membuat lelaki bermarga Bae disampingnya tergelak.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Nana. Biarkan aku yang mengurusi dua wanita kelebihan kosa kata ini. Duduklah dikursimu." Jaemin melangkah kearah meja didekat jendela setelah sebelumnya tersenyum, mengisyaratkan terima kasihnya pada Jinyoung.

Menatap langit pagi yang cerah, Jaemin terkejut kala menoleh kearah depan. Lelaki berhidung mancung didepannya menatap dirinya begitu _intens_.

"Jeno, berhentilah membuatku terkejut!" seru Jaemin dengan kesal. Tangannya mengambil dan membuka novel yang baru ia beli.

"Tidak bisa tidur, ya?" Jaemin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa tidak telfon aku saja?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, Jeno."

"Setidaknya kau tertidur tanpa harus melihat bayangannya dalam pikiranmu, Nana." Jaemin terdiam. Perkataan Jeno benar adanya, sulit tidur hanya karna bayangan lelaki itu selalu hadir setiap ia memejamkan mata.

"Maaf." Jaemin mendengarnya, tapi ia lebih memilih menghiraukan Jeno dan berfokus pada dosen yang sudah memasuki ruangan.

.

...

.

 _And once again I come to realize_

 _You're a loss I can't replace_

.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Jaemin menghampiri Renjun dan Chenle yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya dimeja kantin.

"Dimana Jeno?" tanya Jaemin pada wanita bergingsul dihadapannya.

"Hari ini ia tidak ada kelas. Prof Kim memundurkan kelasnya. Ada masalah?" Renjun mengulurkan _strawberry_ _juice_ nya, menawari Jaemin yang tampak terengah.

Dan Jaemin pergi begitu saja. Membuat dua wanita berkebangsaan China itu terdiam dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Beruntung Jaemin melewati cafe yang tak jauh dari kampus. Ia melihat Jeno yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop seorang diri.

Sesampainya dihadapan Jeno, Jaemin menutup laptop hitam itu dengan kasar.

"Kauㅡ" makian yang telah dipersiapkan Jeno tertahan kala melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh, Lee Jeno." desis Jaemin. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan si wanita penyuka _green tea_ , Jeno mendengus malas sebelum angkat bicara.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kau sendiri yang menutup diri semenjak kepergiannya. Jika kau mau merusak hidupmu, jangan membuat orang-orang disampingmu kecewa." tangan Jaemin terkepal, meredam emosi juga menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar.

"Aku memang bukan Mark, yang lebih memilih ikut dihukum denganmu yang ceroboh tidak mengerjakan tugas. Tapi aku hanya seorang teman yang peduli padamu." kepalan tangan itu melemah, seiring dengan penjelasan panjang yang Jeno paparkan.

Mendapati wanita dihadapannya terdiam, Jeno menarik Jaemin kedalam dekapannya. Membiarkan wanita rapuh itu terisak didadanya.

Mereka tahu, sosok Mark tidak akan tergantikan dihati Jaemin.

.

...

.

 _Soledad_

 _It's a keeping for the lonely_

 _Since the day that you were gone_

 _Why did you leave me?_

.

Jaemin kembali meringis. Kepalanya terasa berat dikarnakan otaknya yang dipaksa terus berpikir.

Sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Merasakan kesepian yang kembali menghampirinya.

Perpustakaan memang tempat yang sunyi, tapi tidak untuknya beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Meski suasana itu identik dengan perpustakaan, selama Mark disisinya tidak akan pernah ada kaya sepi disekitarnya. Lelaki itu dengan mudahnya menghidupkan suasana disekitar.

Dan Mark yang mengerti dirinya tidak menyukai suasana sepi kenapa malah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun?

.

...

.

 _In my heart you were the only_

 _And you memory lives on_

 _Why did you leave me?_

 _Soledad_

.

Mendudukan diri ditempat teduh, Jaemin menatap langit yang membentang dihadapannya. Hanya kesepian dan kenangannya bersama Mark yang menemani.

Atap adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyendiri. Disini pula ia melihat Mark untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisinya.

Jaemin tersenyum miris, setidaknya ia banyak memiliki kenangan indah bersama lelaki berdarah Kanada itu.

.

...

.

 _Walking down the streets of Nothingville_

 _Where our love was young and free_

 _Can't believe just what an empty place_

 _It has come to be_

.

Jaemin melangkah dengan perlahan. Menikmati pemandangan daun-daun yang berguguran tertiup angin didepan matanya.

Jalan lurus dengan hiasan pohon di tiap sisinya adalah tempat yang sangat berharga bagi Jaemin. Karena ditempat ini, untuk pertama kalinya Mark mengecup keningnya dengan lembut hingga meninggalkan rona merah dipipinya.

Tempat ini kini terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran lelaki itu disisinya. Dengan terisak, Jaemin tidak mempercayai kenangan manisnya bersama Mark membuatnya begitu terluka.

.

...

.

 _I would give my life away_

 _If it could only be the same_

 _Cause I conceal the voice inside of me_

 _That is calling out your name_

.

"Aku pikir, jika melakukan ini Mark akan kembali padaku." Jaemin berujar dengan lemah. Tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang dengan selang infus yang menusuk punggung tangan.

"Darimana kau mendapat pemikiran tolol seperti itu, Jaemin?!" Jeno menanggapinya dengan emosi yang meledak.

"MARK TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN IDIOT SEPERTI INI!" Jaemin hanya bisa menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeno meluapkan amarahnya langsung pada dirinya.

"Chenle, bawa Jeno keluar! Susul Sanha dikantin." seru Renjun yang langsung dituruti Chenle.

"Nana dengar aku. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Jeno, okay? Pikirkan kesehatanmu saja. Jeno hanya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk." Renjun mengelus surai Jaemin juga mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tak apa, Nana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perㅡ"

"Jeno benar, Renjun. Aku memang idiot hanya karna seorang lelaki. Aku tolol karna melakukan tindakan yang bahkan sangat mengerikan. Aku bodoh, Ren. Hanya karna suara hatiku yang selalu menyebut namanya."

.

...

.

 _Time will never change the things you've told me_

 _After all we're meant to be_

 _Love will bring us back to you and me_

.

Jaemin tidak akan pernah melupakan janji yang pernah Mark ucapkan. Janji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Dan ia akan selalu memegang janji itu.

Jaemin bersyukur Jeno masih sudi berteman dengan orang idiot sepertinya. Dan perkataan Jeno tentang cinta mungkin ada benarnya. Jika cinta akan mengembalikan Mark pada Jaemin.

.

...

.

 _If only you could see_

.

Ya, mereka akan bersama. Jika saja Mark Lee mengerti dan masih bisa bernafas.

 ** _끝_**

 _Wed. Nov. 29. 17_

 _00.05_

 _Muehehehe balik lagi bawa SongFict dan MARKMIN broken hehe_

Siapa yg suka lagunyaaaaaa? Soledad by Westlife

 _Jangan pernah bosen ya liat SongFict diwork aku_

Yg bingung, aku juga bingung ini cerita kok gini. maaf ya huhuhu


End file.
